


Amnesia

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Harry was sent away at 16 - 21.</p><p>Inspired by: Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer</p><p>When Peter sees Harry in the news, memories flood his mind and he can't seem to escape them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted. I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted.**

 

Peter was driving. Just… Driving. He needed to get away from his house and from thoughts of Him. The thoughts that had sprung back to his mind since the whole gay scandal had hit the news. He had seemed so angry- Peter shook his head hard. Forget Him. His eyes scanned out of the window as he drove, spotting that high wall. Spotting the old park that let out by the Hudson. All the places they would sit with that stolen alcohol and sit, drinking, laughing and fooling around. At least, until Norman had found out and flipped his shit. Peter parked the car and slowly got out, heading over to the park and sitting in one of the swings, letting himself swing loosely in the breeze.

 

……..

 

_Harry was sat on the swing, giggling as he swung high, Peter laughing as he pushed him higher and higher. A squeal escaped Harry’s lips when he slipped backwards; only to fall into Peter’s arms and be held tightly._

_“Good job that you’re a skinny little kid, huh, Har?”_

_“Drop me again and I will beat your ass.”_

_“More like you’ll get your body guards to beat my ass.”_

_“You got it Parker.”_

_They moved over to one of the benches, Peter sitting down and Harry sprawling out on the rest of the bench, resting his head in Peter’s lap._

_“Peter… I need to tell you something.”_

_“It sounds bad.”_

_“It is bad.”_

_“What is it?”_

_Harry sat up and held Peter’s hands._

_“Dad is… Sending me away. For school. To France.”_

_  
“You’re going to France..?”_

_“Yea… I was given no choice in the matter. The papers are signed and I leave tonight…”_

_“So I can come and visit you..?”_

_“I don’t think that will ever happen, Peter.”_

_“Well, you can come back and visit, right?”_

_“I doubt it Peter.”_

_“This isn’t…”_

_“This is it for us Peter…”_

_Peter got up and stared at Harry whose gaze was fixed upon the stars, not a hint of any kind of emotion showing. Tears slid down Peter’s cheeks as he swallowed hard._

_“Are you-”_

_“Breaking up with you? Yes.”_

_Harry stood up and straightened his suit as he looked over at Peter. He took a step over and kissed his him hard. Peter automatically kissed back; Harry’s lips tasted like that goddamned watermelon lip Chap Stick he insisted on wearing._

_“I’m so sorry…”_

_Peter just stood, watching Harry walk out of his life before collapsing onto the bench, holding his head in his hands and sobbing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?**  
  
Peter's eyes slowly flicked open as the sunlight shone across his face. He groaned and rubbed his face. The feeling of weight next to him caused him to smile and he rolled over, slipping his arms around Gwen, kissing her cheek. She giggled sleepily and pressed herself against Peter before rolling over with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Hey there... What time is it?"  
  
"Like, eight in the morning."  
  
Gwen sat up like a shot.  
  
"Crap, I'm gonna be late."  
  
Peter sighed softly and curled up in the now empty bed. It was always the same with Gwen. Every night would be amazing, full of amazing memories and moments, for them to fall asleep in each other's arms and Gwen to shoot off every morning at the crack of dawn. He hated it. He always felt so... Alone. Like, he was just a pawn there for Gwen when she wanted someone to talk to. It hurt. He watched her slip her clothes on, kissed her when she leant down for one and groaned, flicking through the news on his phone. He froze.  
  
 _Harry Osborn in gay scandal._  
  
\---  
  
 _Harry and Peter rarely slept apart. Ever since they had hit their month anniversary, they were in each other's bed no matter what. They awoke in each other's arms every morning, kissed before anything else. They just held each other close. It didn't matter what Aunt May or Norman said. They were inseperable._  
  
..  
  
Harry grunted as he heard someone calling him, eventually rolling over to watch his usual one night stand getting dressed.  
  
"You're awake then."  
  
"Yea, thanks to you."  
  
What had happened to him? What had happened to Harry Osborn? Why did he hate himself so much? Oh yea, he let men use him for the sake of having a lay.  
  
"You got business today?"  
  
"Yea, some shit with my Father wanting to talk to me. First time in seven years."  
  
"Yea well. It's all over the news that you're gay."  
  
Harry sat up like a shot, staring at Pierre.  
  
"You're joking?"  
  
The elder man shook his head and finished buttoning his shirt up. Harry dived for his phone and opened Entertainment News. Sure enough, it was the first seven stories. He threw his phone at the wall and curled up under the covers with a groan.  
  
"If I stay under here will it go away?"  
  
"Probably not. Now, man up and go face it. I'll call you later."  
  
Harry sat up and hugged his knees, watching Pierre go. There was something that just felt so... Lonely about these meets.


	3. Chapter 3

**When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?**

“Jesus Peter you can be such a jerk sometimes.”

Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“For God’s Sake Gwen, I said I was sorry!”

“I asked you to pick me up four hours ago, Peter! Half an hour later, I’m still waiting.”

“I was working on my final piece of work for Biology! I got distracted. You could have called me, I do own a phone, you know.”

“I shouldn’t have to call you! Jesus Christ, Peter, I’m your girlfriend!”

“AND YOU’RE NEVER HERE AND YOU NEVER WILL BE FORGIVE ME FOR TRYING TO WIN MYSELF A SCHOLARSHIP.”

Silence filled the room as Gwen glared at Peter. She looked extremely angry.

“I work, am valedictorian and tutor three other kids.”

“Yea, it’s alright for you. You have money. I have nothing. Aunt May is working like three different jobs to get me through Midtown Science. If I want to go to university, I have to give my everything to maybe only get a scholarship to a crap university. You’re set for life, Gwen; I have nothing after high school. I’m trying to secure a future and don’t act like I’m the only one who’s forgotten things. How many times have you not turned up for a date or turned up late because of OsCorp or you’ve been tutoring someone?”

“You know what, I don’t need this. I have work to do.”

“Then go and do it, Jesus Christ Gwen. You know, I thought you were different but you’re just stuck up like the rest of the girls in our school.”

Gwen’s hand connected with Peter’s cheek. His head snapped to the side and he turned back just in time to see his door slam shut. Slowly, Peter sank into his desk chair, opening his laptop. He just had to go and screw things up with Gwen. Why couldn’t he have just kept his mouth shut? He opened his email and sighed, reading through the rejection emails from Jameson. The Bugle wasn’t buying his photos and that sort of hurt. He needed to get something good before Aunt May broke something or had a stroke rushing around with her jobs. His eyes fell on a folder on the side of the screen and Peter swallowed. He opened ‘Harry<3’ and his eyes scanned over the emails. He spotted one that he didn’t recognize ‘check out these piCS’. He double clicked the email and waited for it to open in a new window.

_‘Pete,_

_Jesus you should see France. It’s amazing. You know, living here might not be so bad. Other than the fact that you’re not here. I’m currently living with my Aunt in Paris before moving to Chavagnes-en-Paillers next month. I managed to get some (pretty decent) pictures of the Eiffel Tower at night for you. I know you’ve always wanted to see it. (See, I can do photography too you dork.)_

_Honestly? I miss you Pete. Like, France is brilliant but… It’s nothing like going to school with you and causing havoc all over the city and just… Being with you. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and the best thing that has and ever will. I’ll always love you Peter and I am so sorry that Norman fucked everything up. I’ll come back one day. I just hope that we can carry on when I do._

_Harry xxxx’_

Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes as he read the email over and over before he downloaded the pictures and printed them, sticking them around the picture he had of Harry on his wall. He hit reply and then froze. What could he even say after seven years?

…

_Flash had a tendency to bully Peter rather viciously, often causing the boy to be in tears. It was always Harry who Peter turned to for a shoulder to cry on, always Harry who gently cleaned the wounds and purred gentle, caring words into his sobbing friend’s ear. The boy who cared._

_…_

Harry was going through his sent email messages, deleting what he didn’t need. His Father’s words were still echoing around his head. Faggot. Abomination. Disgusting. Unnatural. It hurt down to his core. He didn’t want his Father to hate him but… He didn’t want to hide who he was from his family either. Tears ran down his face. He felt physically sick at himself. How could he love who he was? How could he even try to? His own Father hated him, his own Aunt. All his family hated him. For years, he had kept it secret and now? Now he had no one to turn to.

Harry’s eyes fell onto an email to a familiar email address. [peterdeadlybite@aol.co.uk](mailto:peterdeadlybite@aol.co.uk). Memories hit him like a wall and a tear leaked down his face. He doubled clicked it and read it.

‘ _Reply to:[peterdeadlybite@aol.co.uk](mailto:peterdeadlybite@aol.co.uk)_

_‘Hey Har <3_

_You know, most people would try to, oh I don’t know, walk around a wall not walk into it you dweeb. I can’t believe you call me a dork when you just—_

_You know, Aunt May said you could sleep over. I was thinking we could.. Spend some time together you know? I mean like, we love each other and to be honest, I don’t think I would ever want anyone else in the world Har-Bear. I’m your’s. All your’s. I’m just hoping that you’ll be mine. Forever? I want you for more than forever. You’re the only one I could ever care about in a relationship way and I love you Harry. I know I love you. I figured it out. You know, when, Norman threatened to send you away when you flunked Biology, I couldn’t bear the thought. My stomach hurt so badly and I couldn’t even imagine you not being here in New York. I want you to be mine forever. I want you to stay with me and maybe even one day become Harry Parker. Although, because of OsCorp I think I might have to become Peter Osborn or we could even become Peter and Harry Parker-Osborn I really don’t care. I just want you Harry. Please come over tonight?_

_Dork xx’_

Tears fell down Harry’s face as he read it over and over again, memorizing every word and comma. Every sentence and full stop. He could barely breathe. Peter had been the best thing to ever happen to him. He clicked on new message and his fingers flew across the keyboard, typing the address in before he froze. How would Peter even react? He had probably moved on. Letting out a choking sob, he printed the email and tucked it into his suit pocket before slipping into bed and crying himself to sleep.


End file.
